What if
by samlover14
Summary: I got the idea from this from someone else. Their story is called Expectations. Basically, this is the Ryella / Troypay version of High School Musical.


_**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL – the "what if" version**_

General Plot Synopsis: What if it had been Ryan there that night at Sky Mountain Ski Resort? What would have been different? What if Troy had gone to New York?

Act 1, Scene 1 (12.31.2006. 2pm EST. Central Park. New York, New York.)

(Sharpay is on the phone.)

**Sharpay:** But Daddy! You promised to take me to see Wicked! I have the tickets right here! I can't go by myself! I'll look ridiculous! The only reason we came to New York instead of going to the Ski Resort in Colorado was so that we could see Wicked! Together! Like you promised! Ugh! Whatever, Daddy.

(She hangs up the phone and sits dejectedly on a park bench. It's winter, and she is freezing. Troy happens to be walking past and spots her.)

**Troy:** Oh my god. Sharpay! What are you doing in New York?

**Sharpay:** Freezing my butt off, evidently. (She is not enthusiastic about Troy's presence.)

**Troy:** Come on, let's get you warmed up.

**Sharpay:** Thanks. What are you doing in New York?

**Troy:** Dad had a big coach's meeting here and I've always wanted to see the ball drop at midnight in the Big Apple. (They approach some kind of coffee shop. Think Central Perkish.) Let's get you some tea, shall we? (Sharpay nods and they go inside.) So, why were you sitting in the middle of the park in a bad mood?

**Sharpay:** As you already knew, Bolton, I am in New York to see Wicked with my father. He, on the other hand, seems to have more important things to do. I have two tickets, and no father. (She sips her tea, relaxingly, as if she isn't going to get in a fight with every single air molecule around her.)

**Troy:** Um, wow. That's tough. I thought I had it bad. Hey, since we're both alone, why don't I accompany you to your musical? (Sharpay rolls her eyes.)

**Sharpay:** Yeah, right.

**Troy:** No, I'm serious.

**Sharpay:** You would do that for me? (She says this like Galinda says it to Boq in Dancing Through Life.)

**Troy:** Um, sure. Absolutely. (Sharpay frowns for a second, evidently upset he didn't say "I would do _anything_ for you, Miss Evans". But then she smiles.)

**Sharpay:** Thanks, Troy.

Act 1, Scene 2 (Sky Mountain Ski Resort. 12.31.2006. 12:20 MST. Colorado.)

(Scene is set as Ryan is sitting at a table devouring "breakfast" which is really lunch food. He's not really one for skiing. His mother is in the spa, something that Ryan would usually indulge in, but he's not right now, for reasons unknown even to him.)

**Ryan:** sighs. (takes out phone and dials Sharpay.)

**Sharpay:** What, Ryan?

**Ryan: **Are you as bored as I am?

**Sharpay:** Probably. I'm having tea. You'll never guess who with.

**Ryan:** Idina Menzel and Megan Hilty?

**Sharpay:** Haha. Not even close. Troy Bolton.

**Ryan:** Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton. I know that name. gasps What is Troy Bolton doing in NYC??

**Sharpay:** Accompanying me to see Wicked. Dad is evidently "busy". (air quotes.)

**Ryan:** You just used air quotes again, didn't you?

**Sharpay:** Did not.

**Troy: **Did too.

**Sharpay:** Shush.

**Ryan:** You two have fun. But not all the fun. Leave me some, I'll be needing it. (He hangs up the phone.) sighs Well, that was a bust. (He gets up and wanders around to the fire. There's a girl sitting in a chair reading. She looks up and sets the book down as he approaches.)

**Gabriella:** Hi.

**Ryan:** Um, hi. What's up?

**Gabriella:** I'm reading.

**Ryan:** It's vacation.

**Gabriella:** It's not for school. (Ryan looks at her like "Who would read a book that isn't for school." Gabriella notices.) It's this special edition of my favorite book that I got for Christmas.

**Ryan:** Um, okay. I'd like to have a book to read right now. I'm so bored.

**Gabriella:** You couldn't possibly be as bored as me.

**Ryan:** Try me.

**Gabriella:** Okay. My mom dragged me here. We're moving to Albuquerque next week, from San Diego. It's the sixth time we've moved since I started high school. And this is supposed to be some kind of "vacation". (Air quotes.)

**Ryan:** Whoa. You're transferring to Albuquerque? That's where I'm from.

**Gabriella:** You're kidding.

**Ryan:** No way.

**Gabriella:** Well, at least I'll know someone at my new school. (She smiles.) East High School?

**Ryan:** Yep. That's it. (Dons sarcastic tone.) It's just the _best_.

**Gabriella:** Aha. (They both smile.) So what do you do at school?

**Ryan:** Well, me and my insane sister–

**Gabriella:** My insane sister and I.

**Ryan:** Yeah. We, uh, run the drama club. Which is why she's in NYC right now. About to see Wicked. And I opted to come here. sighs

**Gabriella:** That's…wow. Why would you do that?

**Ryan:** I have no idea, actually. But she's having _tea_ with Troy Bolton.

**Gabriella:** Um…who's that?

**Ryan:** Oh right. He's the star guy of East High. He gets everything he wants. He's the captain of the Basketball team, and he has cheerleaders hanging off him every second of every day.

**Gabriella:** Well…that's…good for him?

**Ryan:** Yeah, it would be, if he wasn't so obviously interested in my sister. Again.

**Gabriella:** I'm a little confused.

**Ryan:** That's called high school. sighs (Readjusts hat.)

**Gabriella:** Nice hat.

**Ryan:** Oh, you think so?

**Gabriella:** Yeah, it's nice.

**Ryan:** Yeah. That's my trademark. So what do you do?

**Gabriella:** Well…(obviously embarrassed)…I…well…I'm the freaky math girl.

**Ryan:** Oh. So that's why the book. You're the smart one.

**Gabriella:** I guess so. At least, that's who I was at my old school. I don't really want to be that girl anymore.

**Ryan:** I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish I wasn't always doing stuff with Sharpay. (Gets weird look from Gabriella.) That's my sister. She's always making me do stuff.

**Gabriella:** (She nods.) Maybe we should do different things.

**Ryan:** "We"? (Air quotes.)

**Gabriella:** Well, since we go to the same school…

**Ryan:** Ah, _that_ sort of "we". (air quotes.)

**Gabriella:** (She smiles.)

Act 1, Scene 3 (Outside the Gershwin Theatre. 12.31.2006. 6pm EST. NYC)

(Sharpay is giggling on Troy's arm.)

**Sharpay:** You know, I realized I never really thanked you for taking me. (pause) And then convincing me to go backstage. (pause) And then picking me up when I fainted.

**Troy:** Um, you're welcome. So, was it everything you wanted?

**Sharpay:** Well, no.

**Troy:** Cuz you're dad's not here?

**Sharpay:** Well, no. We were actually supposed to go last year, to the West End, in London, so I could see Idina. (Troy's confused.) Idina Menzel. Original Elphie.

**Troy:** (nods.) Aha. Sorry, then.

**Sharpay:** Oh, it's not your fault. That's Daddy's. Again.

**Troy:** That's was a great musical. (Starts humming For Good.) Because I knew you…

**Sharpay:** You don't sing. (Troy hastily clears his throat.)

**Troy:** Um. No. I don't sing. Ever.

**Sharpay:** You were just singing. You _do_ sing! We have to sing together sometime.

**Troy:** (Attempting very hard to change the subject.) So…what do you want to do for the next six hours?

**Sharpay:** Six hours? That's a long time. I don't know. Let's go shopping.

**Troy:** ugh Fine. (Remember that Ryan told us that his "into" Sharpay. They start towards 5th avenue. Wherever that is.)

**Sharpay:** We're going to Fifth Avenue. And then the upper east side.

**Troy:** Do you have like a personal ATM or what?

**Sharpay:** Yes. (Troy looks impressed and she starts laughing, still on his arm.)

Act 1, Scene 4 (Ski Resort. 12.31.2006. 5pm MST. Colorado.)

(Gabriella and Ryan are still talking and laughing by the fire.)

**Ryan:** No way. You? Seriously?

**Gabriella:** Of course. How hard is that to believe?

**Ryan:** I don't know. It's just – it seems hard to believe. (looks at watch.) Oh, I have to meet my mom for dinner. Do you want to come?

**Gabriella:** Um, sure. (They get up and walk to the adjacent room where Mrs. Evans is now sitting.)

**Mrs. Evans:** Hi, ducky. (Ryan flushes. Mrs. Evans spots Gabriella.) And who's this?

**Ryan:** Um, Mom, this is…um… (Realizes they never got around to names.)

**Gabriella:**Gabriella Montez.

**Ryan:** Awesome. (He goes around in a circle. Points to Gabriella.) Gabriella Montez. (points to Mrs. Evans.) My mom. (Points to himself.) Ryan Evans. (Mrs. Evans shakes her head and laughs.)

**Gabriella:** Nice to meet you. (Looks at Ryan and then back at Mrs. Evans and smiles.)

**Ryan:** Gabriella's transferring to East High.

**Mrs. Evans:** Well, I knew you were a smooth talker, but I wouldn't have believed you could have convinced a girl to transfer to your high school. (Ryan flushes again.)

**Ryan:** No, _mother_, she was already planning to transfer when I met her.

**Mrs. Evans:** Oh. That makes more sense. (Ryan rolls his eyes. He and Gabriella sit down at the table. The waiter randomly brings them food. It's spaghetti, or whatever. They dig in. Its very quiet.)

**Gabriella:** So, you never told me why you're here.

**Ryan:** Yes, I did. I–

**Gabriella:** No, you told me why your sister is in NYC. (Ryan blushes again.)

**Ryan:** Well, we're here because…um…(looks at his mom, who is very intent on not saying anything.)...Mom isn't really a New York person, and she decided to come here because of the spa. Don't ask me why…because we have our own spa at home. I was supposed to go to NYC with Shar, but I decided to come here with mom. I don't have to deal with Sharpay, and I can do my yoga.

**Gabriella:** Wow.

Act 1, Scene 5 (NYC. 11:45pm. 12.31.2006. Times Square.)

(Sharpay has one bag. It's a little one from Tiffany's. Troy has about six. Bloomingdale's, Macy's, Saks Fifth Avenue, etc. She's hanging off of his arm. Still.)

**Troy:** So, here we are. Times Square. The ball's gonna drop in fifteen minutes. This is so exciting. I've always wanted to be here.

**Sharpay:** Yeah, whatever. I'd really rather be back in New Mexico. It's so cold here.

**Troy:** Hey, we did what you wanted. We saw Wicked, and then we went_shopping_. (The particular emphasis on the last word makes Sharpay turn and look at him.)

**Sharpay:** Hey. You had fun. You actually liked Wicked. Don't you pretend all those bags are mine.

**Troy:** Fine. I had fun. But this is sure to be amazing. (Silence.)

**Sharpay:** It's so cold. (Troy rummages through the bags and pulls out a coat.)

**Troy:** Here put this on. (She does. She smiles.)

**Sharpay:** You'll probably never hear me say it again, but you're a good guy, Troy Bolton. (She snuggles into his shoulder, mostly because she is still freezing. Troy, who's, you know, _after_ her, puts his arm around her and pulls her closer. They both smile. Troy is humming again.) Are you humming again, Bolton?

**Troy:** No.

**Sharpay:** Yes you are. You're humming As Long As You're Mine.

**Troy:** Fine, I am.

**Sharpay:** Geez, all you'd need is a hat, and you'd turn into Ryan. (She smiles and laughs to herself. Troy is appalled by the remark.)

**Troy:** I am not turning into Ryan. Just because I saw one musical– (The crowd is suddenly hushed, because the ball is dropping.) Oh, it's dropping.

**Crowd:** 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1 Happy New Year!!!

**Troy:** Happy New Year, Sharpay.

**Sharpay:** Happy New Year, Troy. (He pulls her in close, too chicken to kiss her.)

Act 1, Scene 6 (Colorado. 10:10pm MST. The resort. 12.31.2006)

(Ryan is standing with Gabriella at the "teen party" that their mothers have insisted that they go to. Together. So, like, they're holding hands and whatever. Ryan's cell phone rings and he jumps for it.)

**Cell Phone:** You Know I Will. I'll stand between you and your darkest fears…You Know I Will. I'll be behind you till–

**Ryan:** Hello?

**Sharpay:** Hey, Ryan! Happy New Year!

**Ryan:** Shar, it's like ten o'clock. The time difference, remember?

**Sharpay:** Oh, right. Well, then I won't tell you what happens in 2007, yet. It'll be a surprise. Toodles! (Ryan rolls his eyes and hangs up.)

**Gabriella:** Well, sounds like she's having a good time in New York with Troy.

**Ryan:** Yeah. She'd be having a good time no matter where she was. It's just her thing.

**Gabriella:** This party is kind of lame. Wish there was something else to do.

**Ryan:** We could do the karaoke. That's always fun. (At that moment, the spotlight hits them, and they get called onstage. Gabriella is terrified. Ryan is chillaxed, he does this all the time.)

**Host:** Hey you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this. (He hands the mic to Ryan.) Or not. (Music starts, and the karaoke words run across the screen.)

**Ryan:** Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything could happen when you take a chance. (He looks really hopefully at Gabriella, willing her with all his heart, mind, body, and soul to sing, like he knows she can.)

**Gabriella:** I never believed in what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart to all the possibilities.

**Both:** I know that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight, this could be the...start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you (oh) and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new.

**Ryan:** Oh, yeah. Now would've ever thought that.

**Both:** We'd both be here tonight? Oh, yeah.

**Gabriella:** And the world the world looks so much brighter with you by my side.

**Ryan:** Brighter, brighter…with you by my side.

**Both:** I know that something has changed, never felt this way, I know it for real. This could be the...start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new.

**Ryan:** I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me. Oh, yeah.

**Gabriella:** I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see! Yeah!

**Both:** It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you (oh) and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…that it's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. (Oh) And now, looking in your eyes I feel in my heart…the start of something new.

**Ryan:** The start of something new.

**Both:** The start of something new… (The crowd goes wild, mostly for Ryan's hips. No, I didn't say that. I meant for their voices. Their voices. No hips. No, not at all. They get off the stage and go outside.)

**Ryan:** Wow, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?

**Gabriella:** Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted.

**Ryan:** Really? Why is that?

**Gabriella:** I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career.

**Ryan:** Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe.

**Gabriella:** Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!

**Ryan:** Yeah. It sure is different.

**Gabriella:** What do you mean?

**Ryan:** Well, back home, me and Sharpay…Sharpay and I, whatever. We dominate the stage with singing and dancing and acting, but that was the first time I've actually sung with someone like that. You know, a slower song. Ours are all fast and there's all this complex choreography… I liked it. (There's a pause. Neither really knows that to say in this particular situation, and it's not even near midnight.) So, what would the people in your book be doing just about now?

**Gabriella:** Probably reading. (Ryan nods.) sighs. We've got over an hour until midnight. What do you want to do?

**Ryan:** Well…we could…(Picks up some snow from the ground and throws it at her.)

**Gabriella:** Hey! (They begin a snowball fight. The scene fades out and then back in, signifying a passage of time. Both are exhausted and covered in snow. They're sitting on the ground outside the lodge.)

**Ryan:** Well, that was certainly fun.

**Gabriella:** Ever done that before?

**Ryan:** Actually, no. Grew up in New Mexico, and that's where I plan to stay, if I can help it. You?

**Gabriella:** Um, yeah, actually. I've moved around a lot. (Her face falls.)

**Ryan:** What?

**Gabriella:** It's just that, whenever I get settled down in a school, I always have to leave again, because my mom gets transferred. She said that I'll be at East High until I graduate though. See, I've never been in one place that long. I'm kind of scared.

**Ryan:** Well, that just means you'll have plenty of time to get to know us, and you'll graduate with us. I promise we don't bite. Actually, I take that back. I promise _I_ don't bite. (Gabriella looks alarmed at the thought that some people at East High bite.) Oh, it's just Sharpay. She's not usually very _nice_ to new people. And then there's Troy. He's not exactly the most sensitive thing on earth, and is usually bound to offend people. But then there's me. (He smiles in a very Prince Edward-ish way. Gabriella laughs.)

**Gabriella:** I'm sure it will all be fine.

**Ryan:** That's what I'm supposed to say. Oh well. It'll all be fine. We'll have a blast.

**Gabriella:** Ryan, I wanted to ask you about your use of the term "we".

**Ryan:** I am using that wrong too?

**Gabriella:** No, it's just that you seem to be dwindling under the impression that we run in the same circles, or that we'll be friends when we get to your high school. You're a theatre dork, and I'm the freaky math girl. They typically don't associate, you know.

**Ryan:** I know, but I was hoping we could find some way around that. (Gabriella looks at him. The crowd starts chanting.)

**Crowd:** 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1. Happy New Year!!!! (Ryan leans over and kisses Gabriella, who is kind of surprised. She may be book-smart, but she hadn't noticed Ryan flirting with her all afternoon. It's something I would do.)

**Gabriella:** Oh. That's what you mean.

**Ryan:** So, am I insane to think that or not? (Gabriella giggles.)

**Gabriella:** No, not at all.

Act 1, Scene 7 (1.8.2007. East High School. 7:30am MST. A hallway. Ish.)

(Troy gets off the bus to be greeted by his team.)

**Chad:** Troy! How ya doing, man?

**Troy:** Hey, Chad, what's up? Hey, guys, happy new year.

**Chad:** Yeah. It's a happy Wildcat new year!

**Chuckie:**You're the man!

**Chad:** In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond. What team?

**Team: **Wildcats!

**Chad:** What team?

**Team: **Wildcats! (They walk into the building, where Sharpay parts them, while she walks through, without even a glance toward Troy.)

**Zeke:** The ice princess returned from the North Pole.

**Chad:** You know, she probably spent the holidays the way she always does.

**Troy:** How's that?

**Chad:** Shopping for mirrors.

**Team:** Ooh! (They all laugh. Taylor and her nerds see them walk by.)

**Taylor:** Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year. How tribal. (The bell rings. The scene shifts to Gabriella, her mother, and Principal Matsui, who are walking along another part of the school discussing Gabriella's first day of school.)

**Gabriella:** Mom, my stomach...

**Ms. Montez:** Is always nervous on first day at a new school. You'll do great. You always do, and remember, I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate.

**Principal Matsui:** I reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High.

**Gabriella:** I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius girl again.

**Ms. Montez:** Just be Gabriella and remember that boy you met. (Ms. Montez kisses Gabriella on the forehead.)

**Principal Matsui:** This way. (Ms. Montez waves goodbye to Gabriella, who goes with Principal Matsui up some stairs. The scene shifts again to Ms. Darbus's homeroom, where the gang is sitting in the vicinity of their seats, talking. Gabriella enters the classroom and passes her papers to Ms. Darbus. She sees Ryan and sits down behind him. He smiles.)

**Jason:** So, do you remember the night before?

**Troy:** No, not at all. All I remember is like, pink jelly. (Sharpay interrupts.)

**Sharpay:** Hi Troy. (She giggles.)

**Troy:** Hi. (He smiles. The bell rings. Ryan is sitting turned around in his seat to talk to Gabriella.)

**Miss Darbus:** I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Evans. (Ryan turns back around to face the front and Sharpay scowls at him.)

**Miss Darbus:** Especially our winter musicale. We will have singles auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads. (Sharpay claps in a London "yay me" moment.)

**Chad:** Pfft. (He blows a raspberry. Ms. Darbus is not amused.)

**Miss Darbus:** Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena. (Chad puts his basketball on his lap instead of on his desk.) There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Taylor McKessie can answer all of your questions about that. (Taylor raises her hand to indicate herself. All of a sudden, mysteriously, there is a cell phone ring in the room. Troy, Sharpay and Ryan pull out their own phones to see if it's theirs. Ms. Darbus is even less amused.) Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning. (Gabriella looks in her bag for her phone, which is the one ringing. Sharpay and Ryan check their phones.)

**Sharpay:** It's not us. (Miss Darbus goes around with a can to collect the phones.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones. (Ryan and Sharpay surrender their phones involuntarily.) I will see you in detention. (Sharpay makes a sound as if to say "That's _so_ not fair.) We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone. (Gabriella puts her phone in the can.)And welcome to East High, Miss Montez. Mr. Bolton I see your phone is involved. So we will see you in detention as well. (His phone is surrendered too.)

**Chad:** That's not even a possibility Ms. Darbus, Your Honor, see cuz we have basketball practice, and Troy...

**Ms. Darbus:** Ah, that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth. Count 'em.

**Taylor:** That could be tough for Chad, since he probably can't count that high.

**Ms. Darbus:** Taylor McKessie, 15 minutes. (Taylor gasps) Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people. Way over! Now any more comments, questions? (Jason raises his hand.) Jason.

**Jason:** So how were your holidays Ms. Darbus? (The entire class looks at Jason and groans.) What? (The bell rings. The scene shifts to outside the classroom, where the class is filing out. Gabriella is the last to leave. Ryan waits outside the classroom for Gabriella. She finally comes out. Ryan pulls up beside her.)

**Ryan:** Hey!

**Gabriella:** Hi!

**Ryan:** So…how do you like the school so far?

**Gabriella:** Great, except for the cell phone nazi.

**Ryan:** Ah. Ms. Darbus. Yeah, she's got some _thing_ against cell phones. (He adopts a Ms. Darbus-like air.) The theatre is a cornucopia of the arts, where cell phones should not be heard. We've all heard it like a billion times. So who was it, anyways?

**Gabriella:** One of my old friends, who evidently forgot about the time difference. I'll call her back later. So, what happened to you? I looked for you at the Lodge on New Year's Day.

**Ryan:** (whispering) I know, but we had to leave first thing.

**Gabriella:** Why are you whispering?

**Ryan:** What? Oh, uh... well, Sharpay doesn't exactly know…about the whole thing…yet. (Clears throat.)

**Gabriella:** Too much for her to handle?

**Ryan:** No, it was cool. But, you know, Sharpay would get mad. At me. For…whatever, you know. (Gabriella suddenly turns and goes down a hallway as Ryan finishes his sentence.) So, uh... anyway, welcome to East High. Oh, since you're such a good singer, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that. (Ryan points at the winter musical sign-up sheet.)

**Gabriella:** I won't be signing up for anything for awhile. I just wanna get to know the school. But you should.

**Ryan:** Yeah, yeah, I have to anyways. You know, Sharpay. (Sharpay comes out of nowhere.)

**Sharpay:** Someone say my name? Oh, of course you did. (She notices Gabriella.) Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around, Ry. You're so sweet. (Sharpay takes out a red pen and signs her name in big letters. "Sharpay Evans".) Oh, were you gonna sign up too? Ryan and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you.

**Gabriella:** No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school. Wow. (She notices Sharpay's name on the sign-up sheet.) Nice penmanship. See you later Ryan!! (She walks away. Sharpay glares after her.)

**Sharpay:** So, Ryan. Who's the girl?

**Ryan:** You know, um... that's Gabriella Montez. We, um, met on "vacation". (Air quotes. He takes out a pen and adds "& Ryan" underneath the "Sharpay Evans".)

**Sharpay:** Aha. She seems into you.

**Ryan:** Well, she kind of should be, considering we're, you know, "together". (Air quotes. He puts the pen back in his pocket. Sharpay is shocked.)

**Sharpay:** What?! How come you didn't say anything? (Ryan shrugs and turns to leave.)

**Ryan:** Didn't seem important. (He readjusts his hat and walks off.) Toodles!

**Sharpay:** (Disgruntled.) Toodles. (Troy walks up.) Oh hey, Troy.

**Troy:** Hi, Sharpay. Oh, are these the auditions for the musical? (Sharpay nods.) Have fun with that.

**Sharpay:** Come on, Troy, you know you want to audition with me. (Troy laughs.)

**Troy:** Um, no, I don't. (Sharpay pouts.) Don't you have Ryan to audition with?

**Sharpay:** Um, yeah, I guess. Please, Troy???

**Troy:** I'll think about it.

**Sharpay:** So, when's the big game?

**Troy:** Two weeks.

**Sharpay:** You are so dedicated. Just like me! (Sharpay smiles as Troy turns to leave.) Toodles!!

**Troy:** Toodles. (He walks away. Sharpay does too.)

Act 1, Scene 8 (East High. 1.8.2007. Sometime during school. Gym.)

(Troy is standing in the gym stretching with his team.)

**Troy:** So, dude, you know that school musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?

**Chad:** Dude, who cares?

**Troy:** You know it's always good to get extra credit...for college...

**Chad:** You ever think that Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?

**Troy:** Maybe.

**Chad:** Troy. Look, the music in those shows isn't hip hop, okay? Or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's like…show music. It's all costumes and makeup...and, dude, it's frightening.

**Troy:** Yeah, I know. I just thought it might be a good laugh, you know. Sharpay's kinda cute, too.

**Chad:** So is a mountain lion. But you don't pet it.

**Troy:** sigh All right Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on! (Cue Music.) Coach said to fake right and break left, watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense. Gotta run the give and go, take the ball to the hole, and don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J". Uh, just keep ya head in the game. Uh, just keep ya head in the game. And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J". Uh, just keep ya head in the game. You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game.

**Team:** We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game.

**Troy:** You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game.

**Team:** We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game.

**Troy:** Come on, get'cha get'cha head in the game.

**Team:** We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game.

**Troy:** You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game.

**Team:** We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game. Whoo!

**Troy:** Let's make sure that we get the rebound cuz when we get it then the crowd will go wild. A second chance, gotta grab it and go and maybe this time we'll hit the right notes. Wait a minute, not the time or place. Wait a minute, get my head in the game. Wait a minute, get my head in the game. Wait a minute. Wait a minute. I gotta get my, get my head in the game.

**Team:** You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.

**Troy:** I gotta get my, get my head in the game.

**Team:** You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.

**Troy:** Come on, get my, get my head in the game.

**Team:** You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.

**Troy:** I gotta get my, get my head in the game.

**Team:** You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. Whoo!

**Troy:** Why am I feeling so wrong? My head's in the game, but my heart's in the song. She makes this feel so right. Should I go for it? Better shake this. Yikes! (Dance.) I gotta get my, get my head in the game.

**Team:** You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.

**Troy:** I gotta get my, get my head in the game.

**Team:** You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.

**Troy:** Come on! Get my, get my head in the game.

**Team:** You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.

**Troy:** I gotta get my, get my head in the game.

**Team:** You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. Whoo! (Troy shoots a basket, as everyone leaves the gym.)

**Chad:** What team?

**Team:** Wildcats!

**Chad:** What team?

**Team:** Wildcats!

**Chad:** What team?

**Team:** Wildcats!

**Chad:** Wildcats!

**Team:** Get'cha head in the game! Yeah!

Act 1, Scene 9 (A Science Lab. Sometime during School. 1.3.2006. East High.)

(Sharpay shows up in the Chemistry Class to talk to Gabriella.)

**Sharpay:** So, it seemed like you knew my brother.

**Gabriella:** Um, yeah. We sort of met at the ski resort in Colorado.

**Sharpay:** (She laughs.) Yes, well, he told me you two are "together".

**Gabriella:** (She looks at the chalkboard.) Uh, so what?

**Sharpay:** Well, that's big news that I was not a part of!

**Gabriella:** That should be 16 over pi...

**Teacher:** Yes, Miss Montez?

**Gabriella:** Oh, I'm sorry, I just... Uh... Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi? (Sharpay rolls her eyes.)

**Teacher:** 16 over pi? I'm afraid that's quite impossible. (She looks it up.) I stand corrected. (She corrects the equation.) Oh...and welcome aboard. (Sharpay makes the same sound as when she got her cell phone absconded. She storms out of the classroom. The scene shifts to Troy looking at the audition lists. Ryan is secretly watching him. Sharpay walks along, and Ryan pulls her aside.)

**Ryan:** Troy Bolton was looking at our audition list.

**Sharpay:** I asked him to.

**Ryan:** You WHAT?!

**Sharpay:** Yeah. He sings really well. He won't admit it, but I heard him humming after we saw Wicked.

**Ryan:** (He looks offended.) Um, what about me?

**Sharpay:** You've got your own girlfriend.

**Ryan:** She's not interested in singing. She doesn't like to talk about it. (He looks at the list. Sharpay scoffs and struts off. Ryan follows. The scene shifts to a computer lab, where Sharpay does a search for Gabriella Montez on the internet. There is only one Gabriella Montez on the entire internet.) Wow! An Einsteinette. So that's why she said she was a "freaky math girl".

**Sharpay:** Well, there's no harm in making certain that Gabriella's welcome to school activities that are, well, appropriate for her. After all...she loves pi. (Ryan isn't that bright, and doesn't get what she means. Sharpay prints Gabriella's article and takes it.)

Act 1, Scene 10 (Detention. Darbus Style. 3:15pm. 1.3.2006. East High Auditorium.)

(The gang is in detention. Chad and Troy are in a tree. Gabriella and Ryan are painting a moon. Sharpay is staring at a ladder, willing it to paint itself. Ms. Darbus swirls through.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Gold! More gold! Paint, paint! Let's go! (She walks off. Taylor runs over to Gabriella, holding the article Sharpay printed.)

**Taylor:** The answer is yes!

**Gabriella:** Huh?

**Taylor:** Our scholastic decathlon team has it's first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you.

**Gabriella:** (She notices the articles in Taylor's hand.) Where did those come from?

**Taylor:** You didn't put them in my locker?

**Gabriella:** Of course not. (Ryan glares at Sharpay.)

**Taylor:** Oh, well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost everyday after school. Please?

**Gabriella:** I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs. (Sharpay walks over.)

**Sharpay:** Well, what a perfect way to get caught up. Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Taylor. (She smiles sweetly, getting yet another glare from Ryan.)

**Ryan:** That was unnecessary, Sharpay. (He goes to say something more, but gets interrupted.)

**Miss Darbus:** So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones. (The scene shifts to the gym, where practice is starting.)

**Coach Bolton:** Come on guys, huddle up! We got two weeks to the big game. (He looks around and notices something is missing.) Where's Troy and Chad? (Silence. He is not pleased.) Don't make me ask again. WHERE'S TROY AND CHAD?!

**Team:** Detention.

**Coach Bolton:** sighs. (He storms out of the gym. The scene shifts back to the auditorium, where Chad has fallen asleep and Troy is tickling his nose with a paper leaf.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theater. What temerity! The theater is a temple of art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy. (Coach Bolton storms in, pissed.)

**Coach Bolton:** Where's my team, Darbus? (Sees Troy and Chad in a tree.) What the heck are those two doing in a tree?

**Ms. Darbus:** It's called crime and punishment, Bolton. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul.

**Coach Bolton:** Can we have a talk, please? And you two, in the gym, now! (Troy climbs down from the tree and pulls Chad from inside it, still holding his basketball from that morning. They leave. The scene shifts to Principal Matsui's office.)

**Coach Bolton:** If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during my practice.

**Ms. Darbus:** If these were theatre performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?

**Coach Bolton:** Darbus, we are days away from our biggest game of the year.

**Ms. Darbus:** And we, Bolton, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!

**Coach Bolton:** Baskets! They shoot baskets.

**Principal Matsui:** Stop! Guys listen, you've been having this argument since the day you both started teaching here. We are one school, one student body, ONE FACULTY! Can we not agree on that? (Coach Bolton and Ms. Darbus glare at each other.)

**Principal Matsui:** So, Coach, how's the team looking? Troy got 'em whipped into shape?

**Ms. Darbus:** Oh! (She storms out as Principal Matsui shoots a little ball into a miniature basket, creating a scene change into the gym, where a real ball has just gone through a real basket.)

**Coach Bolton:** The West High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship right back from 'em! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team. And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal. Am I clear?

**Chad:** Hey, what team?!

**Team:** Wildcats!

**Chad:** What team?

**Team:** Wildcats!

**Chad:** What team?

**Team:** Wildcats!

**Chad:** Wildcats!

**Team:** GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME! Yeah!

Act 1, Scene 11. (After detention. Outside East High. 1.8.2007)

(Taylor and Gabriella are walking outside the school.)

**Taylor:** We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered prayer.

**Gabriella:** I'm gonna focus on my studies this semester and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year.

**Taylor:** But...

**Gabriella:** What do you know about Troy Bolton?

**Taylor:** Troy? Hmm... I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader, as in…(They walk through a group of cheerleaders.) Oh, my gosh! Isn't Troy Bolton just the hottie super-bomb?

**Cheerleaders:** Oh, he's beautiful. (The cheerleaders gush about him, as Taylor and Gabriella go past.)

**Taylor:** Ha-ha. See what I mean?

**Gabriella:** I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader.

**Taylor:** Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Troy the basketball boy.

**Gabriella:** Well, I don't really care about him. It's just that Ryan talks about him a lot and I was wondering what he was really like. Have you ever gotten to know him?

**Taylor:** Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds.

**Gabriella:** My nail beds are history.

**Taylor:** Sister! (They both giggle.)

Act 1, Scene 12. (Bolton residence. 1.8.2007. Afternoonish. Basketball court.)

(Troy and his dad are playing basketball, for their after-practice practice.)

**Coach Bolton:** I still don't understand this whole detention thing.

**Troy:** It was a big misunderstanding, Dad. Sorry.

**Coach Bolton:** Cross court. You know Darbus will take any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too.

**Troy:** Hey, Dad? Did you ever think about trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?

**Coach Bolton:** You mean like, going left? You're doing fine. Come on.

**Troy:** Well... no. I mean what if you wanna try something really new and it's a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you.

**Coach Bolton:** Well then, maybe they're not really your friends. And that was my whole point about team today. You guys gotta look out for each other, and you're the leader.

**Troy:** Dad, I'm not talking...

**Coach Bolton:** There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week, Troy. You know what a scholarship is worth these days?

**Troy:** (He nods.) A lot.

**Coach Bolton:** Yeah. Focus. Troy, come on. (Troy nails the shot, as usual.) Whoo!

Act 1, Scene 13. (East High. 1.9.2007. 7:45am MST. Ms. Darbus's homeroom.)

(Everyone is chillaxing before school starts. Sharpay hands Ms. Darbus a small box.)

**Sharpay:** Just something for you. (Sharpay returns to her seat.) So Troy, did you decide? (Troy nods and Sharpay smiles.)

**Miss Darbus:** Well, I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct? If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting. (Ryan and Gabriella giggle.) Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions, both singles and pairs. (Another Sharpay/London "yay me" moment.) I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit.

**Chad:** What time is she due back on the mother ship? (Chad and Troy snicker.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Now today, we are going to discuss the importance of Shakespeare...(The scene shifts to outside in the hallway, after class.)

**Chad:** Yo! What's up, man?

**Troy:** What's up?

**Chad:** Hey, so, um, the whole team's hitting the gym during free period. What do you want to have us run?

**Troy:** Uh, dude, you know what, I can't make it. I gotta catch up on some homework.

**Chad:** What? Hello, it's only the second day back. I'm not even behind on homework yet. And you know, I've been behind on homework since preschool. (Troy fake laughs.)

**Troy:** That's hilarious. I'll catch you later. (He walks off. Chad is like "no way".)

**Chad:** Homework? There's no way. (Chad follows Troy and watches where he goes.)

**Student:** Hey, how's it going?

**Troy:** Just hanging.

**Student:** Good to see you.

**Chad:** What's he doing?

**Student:** (Shakes Chad's hand while giving Troy the distraction he needed to get away.) How's it going, man? (Chad searches the room for Troy who took a different way out of the classroom and walks right past Chad who is still looking for him. Chad eventually follows Troy to a stairwell where he loses Troy completely. Troy makes his way across an outdoor area as his father spots him, but Troy manages to give him the slip. Troy walks though a garage and hides briefly behind a car, before being spotted by a tie-wearing mechanic.)

**Troy:** Shortcut. (Mechanic checks his watch.) Late for class. (Troy walks into the auditorium through the backstage and finds Sharpay, who looks relieved.)

**Sharpay:** So, you made it. (Troy nods. They go and sit in the audience. Ms. Darbus and Kelsi walk onto stage as Ms. Darbus addresses the small audience)

**Ms. Darbus:** This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey...(bell rings) Was that a cell phone? (The members of the audience check themselves to see if their phone went off. They talk amongst themselves for a moment.)

**Kelsi:** No, ma'am. That was the warning bell.

**Ms. Darbus:** Ah! Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week. First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theatre is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Kelsi Nielson, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we? (She goes and sits. Kelsi takes her position at the piano. The singers begin.)

**First singer:** (Really off-key.) It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, that you were always right beside me. This feeling's like no other. I want you to know…(Kelsi nods at her, but she forgets the rest.)

**Miss Darbus:** Uh-huh. Yes, thank you. Next.

**Alan:** (horribly off-key.) It's hard to believe, that I couldn't sneeze... see. (Sharpay and Ryan looked shocked.) That you were always right there next to beside me…This feelings like no other…

**Miss Darbus:** Alan, I admire your pluck. As to your singing...That's a wonderful tie you're wearing. Next!

**Third singer:** (off-key again. Can none of them sing?) It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were (winks at Ms. Darbus)always right beside me. This feeling's like no other I want you to (winks at Ms. Darbus again) know.

**Miss Darbus:** Uh... stop.

**Cyndra:** (high pitched and also off-key) So lonely before I finally found…what I've been looking...for! (holding unbelievably high note, so high that only dogs can hear it. Almost.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Ah... Cyndra. What…courage to pursue a note that has not been accessed in the natural world. Bravo! Brava! Perhaps the spring musicale. (Cyndra's smile vanishes as she looks over to Kelsi who smirks. Cyndra makes a squeak and walks off. The next student to audition does a ballet routine, which Ms. Darbus seems to enjoy. His audition ends when he crashes off-stage. Ryan looks impressed.)

**Disturbed Girl:** It's hard to believe that I could not see…

**Disturbed Boy:** Couldn't see.

**Disturbed Girl:** That you were always right beside me…

**Disturbed Boy:** Beside me.

**Disturbed Girl:** Thought I was alone…

**Disturbed Boy:** Alone. (Sharpay looks at Ryan, who is deeply entranced by the strange display.)

**Disturbed Girl:** With no one to hold…

**Disturbed Boy:** To hold.

**Disturbed Girl:** But you were right beside me…

**Disturbed Boy:** Beside me. (The disturbed couple are now on their knees rolling around on the floor.)  
**Ms. Darbus:** Well, that was just... very disturbing. Go see a counselor. Ugh. Next! (Gabriella comes up and sneaks into the seat beside Ryan.)

**Gabriella:** Hey! So you ready for this?

**Ryan:** Uh...sure. I do this all the time. You?

**Gabriella:** No. I never do this.

**Ryan:** Right. There's no reason to be scared. (Kelsi plays the intro to the song, but the sixth singer is overcome with stage fright and just freezes.)

**Miss Darbus:** Thank you. Next. (The sixth singer runs off the stage as if she's about to puke. For this part, there are two very different conversations going on.)

**Troy:** Um... Miss Darbus is a little... harsh.

**Sharpay:** The Wildcat superstar's afraid?

**Troy:** No! No, I'm not afraid, I... I'm just... scared.

**Ryan:** So, don't be nervous, because she doesn't like that.

**Gabriella:** I would be, usually, but I'm not today.

**Miss Darbus:** And for the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie we actually have two couples signed up. (Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, and Gabriella, are brought back to reality.) Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton, and Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez. This is a twist. Anyways, I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall. Sharpay? (As Sharpay and Troy get up to go onstage, Sharpay stops Troy so she can go first. Troy rolls his eyes. Ryan and Gabriella watch ardently.)

**Kelsi:** What key?

**Troy:** Oh, she had her rehearsal pianist do an arrangement.

**Kelsi:** Oh. (Sharpay snaps her fingers and the curtain close. Sharpay does her vocal warmups. Troy looks at her like she's crazy.)

**Sharpay:** Ready? (Troy nods.) Go! (The music starts. She and Troy seemed to have worked out some kind of dance in the last three seconds, which is amazing to me, but whatever. They start snapping their fingers, and eventually begin to sing.)

**Troy:** It's hard to believe that I couldn't see…

**Both: **You were always there beside meThought I was alonewith no one to holdbut you were always right beside me.

**Sharpay:**This feelings like no other.

**Both: **I want you to know…I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do. (Troy attempts some jazz squares.) And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you. So lonely before I finally found…what I've been looking for. (Sharpay taps in a circle around Troy.)

**Sharpay:**So good to be seen. (Troy does one handed cartwheel in front of her.) So good to be heard.

**Both: **Don't have to say a word

**Troy:** For so long I was lost, so good to be found…

**Both:** I'm loving having you around.

**Troy:** This feeling's like no other.

**Both:** I want you to know…I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do. And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you. (Troy does some more jazz squares.) So lonely before, I finally found…what I've been looking for. Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo A-whoa-ah-ah-oh. (Jazz hands!) Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo A-whoa-ah-ah-oh. (They strike a pose as the song ends.)

**Gabriella:** Bet she told him not to do the jazz squares. She looks pretty angry.

**Ryan:** Hey! It's a crowd favorite. Everybody loves a good jazz square. (Sharpay shoots a look at Kelsi, who immediately puts on a fake smile and starts clapping. The rest of the small audience applauds as well. Sharpay and Troy bow.)

**Miss Darbus:** Well...then. That was amazing, as usual, Sharpay.

**Kelsi:** Oh, actually, if you do the part with that particular song, I imagined it much slower...

**Sharpay:** If we do the part? Kelsi, my sawed-off Sondheim, I've been in 17 school productions. And how many times have your compositions been selected?

**Kelsi:** This would be the first.

**Sharpay:** Which tells us what?

**Kelsi:** That I need to write you more solos?

**Sharpay:** No. It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion, or commentary. And you should be thankful that I am here to lift your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear?

**Kelsi:** Yes ma'am. I mean, Sharpay.

**Sharpay:** (She smiles sweetly.) Nice talking to you.

**Miss Darbus:** Gabriella and Ryan? You're up.

**Ryan:** Let's do this. (He and Gabriella take their places on the stage next to the piano. Kelsi starts playing.) It's hard to believe that I couldn't see you were always there beside me.

**Gabriella:** Thought I was alone, with no one to hold…

**Both:** But you were always right beside me. This feeling's like no other. I want you to know… that I've never had someone who knows me like you do, the way you do. And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you. So lonely before I finally found…what I've been looking for.

**Gabriella:** Ooh. (They are greeted by applause from the audience and glares from Sharpay.)

**Miss Darbus:** Wow. Good. Done.

**Ryan:** Don't be discouraged. The theatre club needs more than just singers, it needs fans, too. Buy tickets!!

**Ms. Darbus:** Callbacks shall be posted. (As everyone goes to leave, Kelsi gets up from the piano and trips, throwing her papers all over the place. Troy and Gabriella run up to the stage to help her.)

**Troy:** So, you're a composer? (Kelsi just stares at Troy.) You wrote the song we all just sang? And the entire show? (Kelsi nods.) Well, that's really cool. I, uh, can't wait to hear the rest of the show. (Troy offers his hand to Kelsi. She takes it, and he helps her up. Kelsi looks terrified.) So, why are you so afraid of Sharpay? I mean, it is your show.

**Kelsi:** It is?

**Troy:** Isn't the composer of a show kinda like the playmaker in basketball?

**Kelsi:** Playmaker? (She shakes her head, not understanding.)

**Troy:** You know, the one who makes everyone else look good. I mean, without you there is no show. You're the playmaker here Kelsi.

**Kelsi:** (She smiles.) I am? (Troy nods. Gabriella smiles.) Well, thank you. Thank you very much. (Kelsi walks over to the piano as Troy and Gabriella follow.)

**Ms. Darbus:** (She comes out of nowhere.) Oh, and Kelsi, I forgot. Make sure to give Ms. Montez the duet from the second act for her callbacks. I'm sure Miss Evans will find something for her and Mr. Bolton to do. (Gabriella is very surprised at the fact that she has gained a callback. She takes the music from Kelsi.)

**Kelsi:** All right. If you and Ryan wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse anytime. Or you can come to my house for breakfast. I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school - whatever works. Anywhere but the Evans' Mansion, please. (Kelsi keeps talking to Gabriella, as Troy looks confused.)

**Troy:** What?

Act 1, Scene 14. (Lunchtime. 1.9.2007. East High. Hallway. Noon MST.)

**Sharpay:** Callback?! Aah! (starts fanning herself.)

**Ryan:** "Callback for roles Arnold and Minnie next Thursday, 3:30pm. Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans." That's amazing! Why are you angry?

**Sharpay:** Ryan, this is my show. You have to be kidding. You don't really think you can win this without me, do you?

**Ryan:** Are you kidding? Gabriella has an amazing voice.

**Sharpay:** Ryan, I'm telling you there is no way you can do it.

**Ryan:** Am I being punk'd?

**Sharpay:** What?

**Ryan:** Am I being filmed right now? Will I get to meet Ashton?

**Sharpay:** No, shut up, Ryan! (The basketball team arrives minus Troy.)

**Chad:** (He laughs.) What's up? (He looks at the callback sheet and dons a face like he's just seen a ghost.) What?

**Sharpay:** Ugh (The scene shifts to the cafeteria, where Sharpay is storming around the second level.) I mean, how dare you sign up! I've already picked out the colors for my dressing room!

**Ryan:** Shar, we haven't even gotten the part yet and you're freaking out. I thought you said there was no way I could win.

**Sharpay:** (To the other theatre dorks.) Someone's gotta tell them the rules.

**Ryan:** (Pause.) And what are the rules, exaclty?

**Sharpay:** (She is frustrated.) Oh! (She walks over to the railing that overlooks the first level of the cafeteria. Music begins. Scene shifts down to lower level, where Zeke is contemplating.)

**Zeke:** You can bet there's nothing but net when I am in a zone and on a roll, but I've got a confession, my own secret obsession, and it's making me lose control.  
**Jocks:** Everybody gather round.  
**Zeke:** Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake.  
**Chad:** What?  
**Zeke:** I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy.  
**Jocks:** Not another sound.  
**Zeke:** Someday I hope to make the perfect Crème Brûlée.  
**Jocks:** No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule: don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo!  
**Martha:** Look at me and what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare. But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring. It's a secret I need to share.  
**Brainiacs:** Open up, dig way down deep.  
**Martha:** Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!  
**Braniac:** Is that even legal?  
**Brainiacs:** Not another peep.  
**Martha:** It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's even cooler than homework.  
**Brainiacs:** No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo!  
**Sk8r Boi:** Listen well, I'm ready to tell about a need that I cannot deny. Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation, but I'm ready to let it fly.

**Dudes:** Speak your mind and you'll be heard.  
**Sk8r Boi:** Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then I'm coming clean. I play the cello!  
**Dude 1:** Awesome!  
**Dude 2:** What is it?  
**Dude 1:** A saw!  
**Sk8r Boi:** No, dude, it's like a giant violin!  
**Dudes:** Not another word.  
**Dude 2:** Do you have to wear a costume?  
**Sk8r Boi:** Coat and tie.  
**Dudes:** No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule: don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo!  
**Students:** Oh! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo! (Instrumental dance break. Sk8r Boi plays cello.)  
**Sharpay:** This is not what I want. This is not what I planned. And I just gotta say I do not understand. Something is really…(Ryan tries to be helpful.)  
**Ryan:** Something's not right. (Sharpay hits him.)  
**Sharpay:** Really wrong! (Ryan decides to sing with Sharpay, even though he doesn't exactly understand what's going on that is so wrong.)  
**Sharpay & Ryan:** And we gotta get things back where they belong. We can do it!  
**Sk8r Boi:** Gotta play.  
**Dudes:** Stick with what you know.  
**Sharpay & Ryan:** We can do it!  
**Martha:** Hip hop hooray!  
**Brainiacs:** She has got to go.  
**Sharpay & Ryan:** We can do it!  
**Zeke:** Crème Brûlée!  
**Jocks:** Keep your voice down low.  
**Students:** Not another peep! No, not another word! No, not another sound! No!  
**Sharpay:** Everybody quiet!  
**Gabriella:** Why is everybody staring at you?  
**Taylor:** Not me, you.  
**Gabriella:** Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't! (Sharpay jumps off the railing and begins to strut down the stairs, with Ryan right behind her, still confused.)  
**Students:** No! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. If you want to be cool follow one simple rule: don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo! Oh! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status, stick to the status, stick to the status quo! (Gabriella slips on some spilt milk and tosses her lunch tray into the air. It lands on Sharpay.)

**Sharpay:** Aah!!

**Gabriella:** I am so sorry. (Gabriella tries in vain to remove the fries from Sharpay who is on the verge of hyperventilating. Taylor pulls Gabriella away. At the same time Troy arrives, tries to intervene, and is stopped by Chad as he tries to see what's going on.)

**Chad:** You do not want to get into that, man. Too much drama.

**Troy:** Yeah.

**Ms. Darbus:** What is going on here?

**Sharpay:** Look at this! That Gabriella girl just dumped her lunch on me. On purpose!

**Ryan:** Sharpay! That's not true, Ms. Darbus. She just slipped. (Sharpay gives him a death glare.)

**Sharpay:** After all the hard work you put into the show, it just doesn't seem right. (Scene moves to Troy and Chad in the hallway.)

**Troy:** What's up?

**Chad:** What's up? Oh, let's see...um, you missed free-period workout to audition for some heinous musical. And now suddenly people are...confessing. (Zeke walks by and Chad grabs him.) Yeah, and Zeke. Zeke is baking…Crème Brûlée.

**Troy:** Ah, what's that?

**Zeke:** (excited.) Oh, it's a creamy custard-like filling with a caramelized surface. It's really satisfying.

**Chad:** Shut up, Zeke! (Zeke turns away disappointed and joins some skater dudes sitting in the background.) Look...do you see what's happening here, man? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and the brainiacs suddenly think that they can... talk to us. (He points to the skater dudes who are chatting with Zeke.) Look, the skater dudes are mingling.

**Sk8r Boi:** Yo!

**Chad:** Suddenly people think that they can do other stuff. Stuff that is not their stuff. They've got you thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week. (Chad walks away. Troy looks confused.)

Act 1, Scene 16. (East High. Boy's locker Room. 12:20pm MST. Same day.)

(Ms. Darbus is storming into the boy's locker rooms to yell at Coach Bolton. This scene doesn't really make a lot of sense anymore, but whatever. Coach Bolton is sitting in his office reading a paper (headline concerning Troy) while eating a sandwich. Ms. Darbus storms down the aisles of lockers and showers.)

**Boy:** Whoa! Head's up! (One of the boys throws a towel, nearly hitting Ms. Darbus. She finally arrives at Coach Bolton's office.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Alright, Bolton. Cards on the table right now.

**Coach Bolton:** Huh?

**Ms. Darbus:** You're tweaked because I put your stars in detention and now you're getting even.

**Coach Bolton:** What are you talking about, Darbus?

**Ms. Darbus:** Your all-star son turned up at my audition to sing with my star. Now, I give every student an even chance, which is a long and honorable tradition in the theater. Something you wouldn't understand. But, if he is planning sort of a practical joke in my chapel of the arts...

**Coach Bolton:** Troy doesn't even sing.

**Ms. Darbus:** Oh, well, you're wrong about that. But I will not allow my Twinkle Towne musicale to be made into farce.

**Coach Bolton:** Twinkle Towne?

**Ms. Darbus:** See? I knew it.

**Coach Bolton:** Hey...

**Ms. Darbus:** I knew it!

**Coach Bolton:** Sounds like a winner. Good luck on Broadway! (Ms. Darbus promptly leaves the locker room in a huff.)

Act 1, Scene 17. (East High. Cafeteria. Same day. 12:20pm MST.)

(Gabriella and Taylor are discussing the incident in the cafeteria.)

**Gabriella:** Is Sharpay really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry.

**Taylor:** Look, no one has beaten out Sharpay for a musical since kindergarten.

**Gabriella:** I wasn't trying to beat anyone out. We were just singing.

**Taylor:** You won't convince Sharpay of that. I'm telling you, if that girl could figure out a way to play both Romeo and Juliet, Ryan wouldn't even be here.

**Taylor:** Look, Don't worry about Sharpay. She's just jealous of you. (Gabriella smiles.) Don't ever let anyone try and tell you that you're no good. (They look at each other and giggle. The bell rings. Lunch is over.) Let's go. (The scene changes to Sharpay's pink locker, where she is examining the damage done to her clothes. Zeke approaches.)

**Zeke:** Hey, Sharpay, I thought that since Troy's gonna be in your show...

**Sharpay:** (She holds her finger up.) I'm busy.

**Zeke:** OK, um... well, I just thought maybe you could watch me play ball sometime or something.

**Sharpay:** I'd rather stick pins in my eyes. (She holds up a different shirt.)

**Zeke:** Wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?

**Sharpay:** Evaporate, tall person! (She slams her locker and storms off with the new shirt.)

**Zeke:** I bake! If that helps. (The scene changes to Gabriella's locker. She opens her locker, and a note falls out. She picks up the note and reads it. She smiles.)

Act 1, Scene 18. (East High. Science Club Roof. Same day. 12:30pm.)

(Ryan was the one who left the note in Gabriella's locker, and he is waiting for her. Gabriella arrives.)

**Gabriella:** Wow! It's like a jungle up here.

**Ryan:** Yeah, just like that cafeteria.

**Gabriella:** Where I just humiliated myself into the next century.

**Ryan:** No! Come on.

**Gabriella:** So this is your private hideout?

**Ryan:** Yeah. Thanks to the science club. Which means that Sharpay and the basketball team don't even know it exists.

**Gabriella:** You're smarter than you let on about. I'm surprised everyone on campus doesn't want to be your friend.

**Ryan:** They like Troy. (He's quite bitter.)

**Gabriella:** I'm sure it's difficult being overshadowed by Sharpay all the time.

**Ryan:** Makes me practice a little harder, I guess. Sometimes I just feel like I have to break out. Like I did this year. (He sounds worried.)

**Gabriella:** You worried?

**Ryan:** My parents' friends are always saying, "Your twins are so adorable. They always match, and they do everything together. You must be so…proud." Sometimes I don't wanna be "Sharpay's twin brother". I just wanna be a…guy. You know?

**Gabriella:** Yeah. I know. They don't know enough about you, Ryan. At my other schools, I was the freaky math girl. It's cool coming here and being anyone I wanna be. When I was singing with you I just felt like...a girl.

**Ryan:** You even look like one, too. (Gabriella giggles.)

**Gabriella:** Do you remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you're playing like you're best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself?

**Ryan:** Yeah.

**Gabriella:** Singing with you felt like that.

**Ryan:** Well, um...thanks. I never thought about ditching Sharpay before you. That's for sure.

**Gabriella:** So you really wanna do the callbacks? Kelsi said she'd help us.

**Ryan:** Hey, just call me freaky callback boy. (He smiles.)

**Gabriella:** (She giggles again.) You're a cool guy, Ryan. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place. Like kindergarten. (The bell rings. Ryan and Gabriella both sigh. Ryan takes Gabriella's hand and they race back down the stairs.)

Act 1, Scene 19. (East High, in general. Throughout that day.)

(Kelsi is sitting in the music classroom at the piano. She writes "Breaking Free". Next we see Ryan singing the song in a room. Troy hears him and tries to investigate but can't get in, because the door is locked. The scene changes to Gabriella in the girl's bathroom, practicing the same song as Sharpay approaches. Gabriella hides and avoids Sharpay, because all practical laws of time and space are lost when students at East High hide. The scene changes again to Gabriella rehearsing with Kelsi, and then to Troy rehearsing with Kelsi.)

Act 1, Scene 20. (East High. Gym. Afternoon. A day, most likely the same one.)

(It's basketball practice, and Troy is nowhere to be seen. Coach Bolton is very peeved. He blows his whistle several times during the next speech as he walks down the line of boys.)

**Coach Bolton:** Let's go, guys! Make it sharp! To the chest, come on! Pop it! Come on, guys. Step with it! Let's go! Come on, move it! Let's go! Come on guys, focus! Focus! Get your head in the game! Move it! (He stops next to Jason and takes the ball.) You seen Troy?

**Jason:** (Nervous.) No... Coach. (Coach Bolton gives him the ball back and blows his whistle.)

**Coach Bolton:** Again, let's go! (The scene changes to the auditorium, where Troy is painting a set piece. Gabriella is helping to sew a costume. Sharpay and Ryan are doing various other things. Ryan and Gabriella look at each other and begin moving to the beat of the song in their minds, until Miss Darbus walks over and gives them a stern look. Sharpay frowns at them as well, while supervising Troy painting. She has a look on her face as if to say "Something's not right." The scene changes back to the gym. Coach Bolton blows his whistle. Practice is over.)

**Coach Bolton:** That's it, guys. Let's hit the showers. Good hustle. Let's see that in the game. (As the rest of the team leaves, Troy shows up. Chad shoves the ball into Troy's stomach as he passes. Coach Bolton does not look happy. There is an uncomfortable silence between the two. Neither is willing to look the other in the eye.)

**Troy:** I, uh...think I'm gonna stay a while. Work on some free throws.

**Coach Bolton:** Well, since you missed practice, I think your team deserves a little effort from you today. (Coach Bolton leaves the gym. Sharpay appears behind Troy.)

**Sharpay:** Wow. So this is your real stage.

**Troy:** (He chuckles.) Yeah. I guess you could call it that. Or just a smelly gym. (Troy hands the ball to Sharpay who shoots the ball and makes the basket, impressing Troy.)

**Troy:** I don't remember you being that good.

**Sharpay:** You know, I once scored 41 points on a league championship game.

**Troy:** No way.

**Sharpay:** Mm-hm. Yeah, and in the same day, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn.

**Troy:** Oh! Microwave popcorn. Ha-ha. Funny. (Troy shoots the ball and makes another great basket.)

**Sharpay:** So, I've been giving our song a lot of thought, and we need to start rehearsing, Troy.

**Troy:** Um, yeah. Definitely. Oh, and, by the way, I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience. (He's kidding.)

**Sharpay:** Troy David Bolton, I was _not_ the one who told you to… (She doesn't think it's funny.)

**Troy:** Sharpay, chill. (Sharpay decides to take the ball from Troy and wiggles around with it.) Hey, that's traveling. No that's really bad traveling. (A door opens, unnoticed by them.)

**Sharpay:** What? What? (Troy runs up behind Sharpay and picks her up and spins making her laugh as the door that opened closes.)

**Coach Bolton:** Miss! I'm sorry, this is a closed practice.

**Troy:** (Taken aback.) Dad, come on, practice is over.

**Coach Bolton:** Not till the last player leaves the gym. Team rule.

**Sharpay:** Oh. Whatever.

**Troy:** Um, Dad, this is Sharpay. She's sort of, um…

**Coach Bolton:** Ah, your detention buddy. (Any trace that was left of Sharpay's smile evaporates. She hands the ball back to Troy.)

**Sharpay:** I'll see you later, Troy. (She completely ignores Coach Bolton and walks out of the gym in "Ice Queen" mode.)

**Troy:** Dad, I told you detention wasn't even her fault. It was just a big misunderstanding.

**Coach Bolton:** You haven't missed practice in three years. That girl shows up...

**Troy:** That girl is named Sharpay. And she's very nice. Sometimes.

**Coach Bolton:** Well, helping you miss practice doesn't make her very nice. Not in my book. Or your team's.

**Troy:** Dad, she's not a problem. She's just a girl.

**Coach Bolton:** (Shouts.) But you're not just a guy, Troy. (He lowers his voice.) You're the team leader. What you do effects not only this team, but the entire school. And without you completely focused, we're not gonna win next week. The championship games - they don't come along all the time. They're something special.

**Troy:** Yeah, well a lot of things are special, Dad.

**Coach Bolton:** But you're a playmaker... not a singer, right?

**Troy:** Did you ever think maybe I could be both? (He doesn't wait for and answer. He drops the ball and walks away. As he leaves the gym, the camera shifts to show that the rest of the team has been outside the whole time, eavesdropping.)

**Jason:** What?

**Chad:** Let's go.

Act 1, Scene 21. (East High. Library. Next Day. 1.10.2007. During school.)

(Chad is trying to convince Troy not to sing.)

**Chad:** What spell has this crazy left-handed blonde girl cast that suddenly makes you wanna be in a musical?

**Troy:** Look, I just did it. Who cares?

**Chad:** Who cares? How about your most loyal best friend?

**Ms. Falsaff:** Quiet in here, Mr. Danforth.

**Chad:** It's him Ms. Falsaff, not me.

**Chad:** Look. (He spins the basketball he's holding on his finger.) You're a hoops dude, not a musical singer person. (He hands the ball to Troy, who sighs, and tosses it right back.) Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?

**Troy:** Who's Michael Crawford?

**Chad:** Exactly my point. He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Now my mom has seen that musical 27 times, and put Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator. Yeah, not on it, in it. So my point is, if you play basketball, you're gonna end up on a cereal box. If you sing in musicals, you'll end up in my mom's refrigerator.

**Troy:** Why would she put his picture in her refrigerator?

**Chad:** One of her crazy diet ideas. Look, I, I don't attempt to understand the female mind, Troy. (Ms. Falsaff appears again.)

**Chad:** It's foreign territory. How can you expect the rest of us to be focused on a game if you're off somewhere in leotards singing "Twinkle Towne"?

**Troy:** No one said anything about leotards.

**Chad:** Not yet, my friend, but just you wait. Look, we need you Captain. Big time.

**Ms. Falsaff:** Mr. Danforth.

**Chad:** I tried to tell him, Ms. Falsaff. Really tried.

Act 1, Scene 22. (East High. A Science Classroom. 1.10.2007. Right after.)

(Chad, Zeke, and Jason march into the science classroom and walk up to Taylor, as Gabriella and Ryan observe. This whole thing doesn't make much sense. Look out for possible rewrites in the future.)

**Ryan:** Something isn't right. (They move closer so as to get a better view, but they can't hear much.)

**Chad:** Hey, look. We need to talk.

**Taylor:** Go. (Gabriella and Ryan see Chad and Taylor talking.)

**Ryan:** They must be trying to figure out a way to make sure Troy and Sharpay actually beat us out. Now, the jocks rule most of the school, but if they get Troy into the musical, then they've conquered the entire student body.

**Gabriella:** Those are my friends! I can't believe they would do that to me! Ryan, we need to do something.

**Ryan:** This goes over the top. We need to save this school from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award…and Tony Hawk.

**Gabriella:** What?

**Ryan:** I don't know. It just sounded like something Sharpay would say. I honestly couldn't care less what they're doing in there. (He smiles at Gabriella, and they both walk away.)

**Taylor:** Do you really think that's gonna work?

**Chad:** It's the only way to save Troy from Sharpay. So we on?

**Taylor:** Yeah.

**Chad:** Good. So we start tomorrow then.

**Taylor:** Okay, the first thing.

**Chad:** Nice. Let's go.

Act 1, Scene 23. (East High. The steps in front of the school. 1.11.2007. 7:45am MST.)

(Chad comes out from behind a statue as Taylor arrives. She hands him a laptop and a webcam.)

**Chad:** So, my watch is 7:45 Mountain Standard time. We synched?

**Taylor:** Whatever.

**Chad:** All right, then we're on a go mode for lunch period, exactly 12:05.

**Taylor:** Yes, Chad, we're a go. But we're not Charlie's Angels, OK?

**Chad:** I can dream, can't I? (The scene shifts to inside the school. Everyone is heading to lunch. Troy is looking around the men's locker room for his teammates. He finds them all gathered around a table filled with pictures and trophies.) "Spider" Bill Netrine, class of '72. He was the MVP in the league championship game.

**Zeke:** Sam Nedler, class of '02. Also known as "Sammy Slamma Jamma." Captain, MVP of the league championship team.

**Jason:** The "Thunder Clap" (Everybody except Troy claps.) Hap Hadden, '95. Led the Wildcats to back-to-back city championships. A legend.

**Chad:** Yes, legends, one and all. But do you think that any of these Wildcat legends became legends by getting involved in musical auditions just days before the league championships?

**Team:** Get your head in the game!

**Chad:** No. These Wildcat legends became legends because they never took their eye off the prize.

**Team:** Get your head in the game!

**Chad:** Now, who was the first sophomore ever to make starting varsity?

**Team:** Troy!

**Chad:** So, who voted him our team captain this year?

**Team:** Us!

**Chad:** And who is gonna get their sorry butts kicked in Friday's championship game if Troy's worried about an audition?

**Team:** We are.

**Troy:** Guys, come on. I mean, there's 12 people on this team, not just me.

**Chad:** Just 12? Oh, no. I think you're forgetting about one very important 13th member of our squad. (Chuckie hands Chad a picture. Chad hands it to Troy. It's Coach Bolton.)

**Troy:** My dad.

**Chad:** Yes, Troy. Wildcat basketball champion, class of 1981. Champion, father, and now coach. It's a winning tradition like no other. (Troy looks at the picture. The scene changes to the science classroom. Sharpay walks by. Taylor pokes her head out of the classroom.)

**Taylor:** Can we talk to you? (Sharpay is utterly bewildered and follows Taylor into the classroom.) From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon, to early warriors, medieval knights. All leading up to... lunkhead basketball man. (Taylor show Sharpay a poster of a basketball player with Troy's head, enlarged and superimposed on top of it. Sharpay smiles at the poster.)

**Taylor:** Yes, our culture worshipped the aggressor throughout the ages and we end up with spoiled, overpaid, bonehead athletes who contribute little to civilization other than slam dunks and touchdowns. That is the inevitable world of Troy Bolton.

**Sharpay:** Do you guys have a point? I'm supposed to be meeting Troy more dance rehearsal.

(She goes to get up, but Taylor yells.)

**Taylor:** Sharpay! (Sharpay turns back around to face her.) We weren't finished. (Sharpay reluctantly sits back down. Troy Bolton represents one side of evolution. And the other side, the side that doesn't comprise of stupid athletes, is the future of civilization. (Taylor slaps various things with her pointing stick.) This is the side where you, and all of us, belong.

(Sharpay just continues to stare at Taylor, ultimately not interested in anything she has to say. The scene changes back to Troy in the locker room.)

**Troy:** Guys, if you don't know that I'll put 110 of my guts into that game, then you don't know me.

**Chad:** But we just thought...

**Troy:** I'll tell you what I thought. I thought that you're my friends. Win together, lose together, teammates. (Chad and Chuckie set up the laptop and the camera. Troy doesn't notice.)

**Chad:** But suddenly Sharpay…(He shudders.)…and the singing.

**Troy:** Man, I'm for the team! I've always been for the team. She's just a girl. (Unbeknownst to Troy, he is now being viewed by everyone in the science classroom, including Sharpay.) All right, the singing thing is nothing. Probably just a way to keep my nerves down. I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Sharpay is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget the audition and we'll go out and get that championship. Everyone happy now? (The transmission ends. Taylor starts again.)

**Taylor:** Behold lunkhead basketball man. (Taylor fails to notice the tear that raced down Sharpay's cheek.) So, Sharpay, we hope you see the point. (Again Taylor, intelligent as she is, fails to see how upset Sharpay really is, which is odd for Sharpay.) Did you wanna grab some lunch? (Sharpay smiles as if to say "When pigs fly.".) Well, we have to go and catch Gabriella. See you around. Toodles.

**Sharpay:** (Quite sad.) Toodles. (Sharpay tries her best not to burst into tears, as it will ruin her makeup. The scene shifts back to the locker room as the ecstatic Wildcats leave the locker room with Troy.)

**Chad:** Wildcats!

**Team:** Get your head in the game! Whoo! Let's go! (Sharpay is still in the classroom as she hears some commotion from the window.)

**Girl:** Go, Wildcats!

**Cheerleaders:** Wildcats, sing along, yeah you really got it going on. Wildcats, in the house, everybody say it now. Wildcats, everywhere, wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it, let's get to it, time to show the world. (And etcetera. The Wildcats have decided to throw a celebration as Sharpay observes from the window. She sees Troy in the middle of it all.)

**Crowd:** Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy! (Back in the classroom, Sharpay begins to sing. Music starts.)

**Sharpay:** It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside. I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there. Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen? Cuz now I have to pretend that I don't really care. I thought you were my fairytale, a dream when I'm not sleeping. A wish upon a star that's coming true. But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth, when there was me and you. (She leaves the classroom and sings in the stairwell.) I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing. And when you smiled, you made me feel, like I could sing along. But then you went and changed the words, now my heart is empty. I'm only left with used-to-be's, and once upon a songs. Now I know you're not a fairytale and dreams were meant for sleeping. And wishes on a star just don't come true cuz now even I tell, that I confused my feelings with the truth, because I liked the view, when there was me and you. (She is now in a hallway singing to a giant poster of Troy.) I can't believe that I could be so blind. It's like you were floating while I was falling and I didn't mind. Because I liked the view, I thought you felt it too, when there was me and you. (Sharpay walks to her sparkly pink locker. Troy makes his way over to her, unbeknownst to the fact that she knows what he said.)  
**Troy:** Hey, how you doin'? (No response.) Listen, there's something I wanna talk to you about,

**Sharpay:** And here it is. Troy, I don't care what you and your friends think, or why they hired Taylor McKessie of all people to talk me out of singing with you. Now, I know that you have your stupid basketball to worry about, but it is not cool to go behind my back.

**Troy:** Um, what? I was gonna talk to you about the final callbacks.

**Sharpay:** If you don't want to do them with me, just say so, Troy Bolton.

**Troy:** Sharpay, I don't understand–

**Sharpay:** Me neither. (She slams her locker shut and storms off.)

**Troy:** Sharpay? (The Wildcat parade arrives at the lockers.)

**Crowd:** Go Wildcats! (The scene shifts to an outdoor basketball court where the Wildcats are practicing. Chad calls to Troy as he passes.)

**Chad:** Hey, Captain! (Chad tries to give Troy the basketball he's carrying, but Troy refuses and runs off.)

**Zeke:** What's with Troy?

**Chad:** Don't worry about it. (The scene shifts to Troy's house. Coach Bolton walks out onto the porch to watch Troy who is shooting some hoops. Troy misses again and again. In his anger, he catches a missed shot and hurls the ball against the side gate. Coach Bolton walks back inside the house, shaking his head. The camera changes to the Evans' Mansions, where Sharpay is sitting in a chair on her balcony, still upset.)

Act 1, Scene 24. (1.12.2007. East High. Cafeteria. Lunchtime.)

(Troy and Sharpay cross paths on their way to their seats. Neither says anything. Gabriella notices Sharpay and makes a motion for Sharpay to come and sit with her and Ryan. Troy tries to say something but Sharpay walks up the stairs to sit with her theatre dorks before he can say anything. Taylor notices. Chad sees Troy.)

**Chad:** Troy! Hey.

**Wildcat:** Hey, Troy! (Troy leaves the cafeteria, sadly. Sharpay watches him leave from the second floor balcony. The camera shows Ryan and Gabriella, looking utterly bewildered. Taylor and Chad look at each other and get up to talk. The scene shifts to the science club roof. Troy is sitting miserably. Chad, Zeke, and Jason show up.)

**Chad:** Hey, um... We just had another team meeting.

**Troy:** Oh... wonderful.

**Chad:** We had a team meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean us, not you. Look, about the singing thing...

**Troy:** Look, dude, I don't even wanna talk about it.

**Chad:** We just want you to know that we're gonna be there. OK, cheering for you.

**Troy:** Huh?

**Zeke:** Yeah, if singing is something you wanna do, we should be boosting you up, not tearing you down.

**Chad:** Yeah. Win or lose, we're teammates. That's what we're about. Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world.

**Jason:** Which we don't know because we haven't actually heard you sing.

**Troy:** And you're not gonna hear me sing, guys. Because Sharpay won't even talk to me... and I don't know why.

**Chad:** We do. (Zeke takes cookies out of his lunch bag.)

**Zeke:** I baked these fresh today. You'll probably want to try one before we tell you the rest. (The scene shifts back to the cafeteria, where Sharpay is watching Gabriella and Ryan talk to Taylor. No Audio. Gabriella and Ryan get up and walk up the stairs to where Sharpay is busy being miserable. Taylor is right behind them.)

**Taylor:** Sharpay, we were jerks. No, we were worse than jerks because we were mean jerks. Chad and I got together, and he said that the whole singing thing was ruining the basketball team.

**Gabriella:** It's not his fault.

**Taylor:** We knew that Chad could get Troy to say things to make you want to forget about the callbacks. We planned it, and we're embarrassed and sorry.

**Sharpay:** No one forced Troy to say anything. And you know what? It's okay, I don't even care.

**Ryan:** Shar, you don't look like you don't care.

**Taylor:** You can think that but how you feel about us, and even more, Troy – that really matters. (Sharpay turns around and ignores all three of them). Well, we tried. (They leave. We see Sharpay is crying again.)

Act 1, Scene 25. (1.12.2007. Evening time. Evans' Mansion.)

(Troy is walking up the Evans' long driveway. He finally gets to the door and rings the bell. Ryan answers.)

**Troy:** Uh, hi, Ryan. Don't you have a guy to do that?

**Ryan:** Um, yeah. Why are you here?

**Troy:** I have to talk to Sharpay, is she here?

**Ryan:** You're lucky I answered the door. The staff all have strict orders not to let you within sight of Sharpay. (They both laugh.) Sure, Troy, come on in. (They walk into the Evans' giant entryway.)

**Troy:** I made a mistake, Ryan, see, and Sharpay won't even let me explain. The guys…they made a tape and…

**Ryan:** I know, Troy. Taylor told us. Sharpay's really upset about it and everything.

**Troy:** I know! I said I was really sorry and– (They have entered the dining room, where Sharpay is sitting. She is taken aback by his presence. Then she gets angry.)

**Sharpay:** Ryan? What is he doing here?

**Ryan:** I told you, Shar, he didn't mean it. He's here to apologize. (He really quickly leaves the room, because Sharpay looks like she's about to throw something.)

**Troy:** Look, Sharpay, what you heard, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it.

**Sharpay:** You sounded pretty convincing to me.

**Troy:** Listen, the guy I was in New York is way more me than the guy who said those stupid things. You know that. I've known you since kindergarten. (He smiles at her, and she smiles back, but then shakes her head.)

**Sharpay:** Troy, the whole singing thing is making the school whack. We shouldn't have done it in the first place. I was just upset because Ryan met Gabriella and…

**Troy:** Look, Sharpay. Sometimes, I don't wanna only be the basketball guy anymore. My friends, they can't handle it. And that's not our problem, it's theirs.

**Sharpay:** But they're your friends, Troy. I'm not.

**Troy:** Yes, you are Sharpay. You're a great friend. And I was hoping that, maybe, someday, we could be more than friends. This is about how I feel, and I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?

**Sharpay:** I don't know, Troy.

**Troy:** Well, you need to say yes.

**Sharpay:** Why?

**Troy:** Because it's a pairs audition. Two people. A pair. (Sharpay looks at him. She sighs.)

**Sharpay:** You're a good guy, Troy Bolton. (She walks over to him, and gives him a hug.) We'll do it.

Act 1, Scene 26. (East High. Gym. 1.15.2007. Afternoon.)

(Troy is on fire! He moves around the court and makes a perfect basket.)

**Coach Bolton:** Whoo!

**Troy:** Yeah! (The scene shifts to Gabriella in the science classroom drilling her fellows.)

**Gabriella:** Zn4, and by doing that, you end up with two... and two. Got it?

**Science Girl:** Yes! (Taylor high fives the girl and couldn't be happier. The scene shifts back to Troy, as he leaves the locker room.)

**Wildcat:** What's happening? (Troy stops in front of a mirror and does a pose, then checks his invisible watch and jumps. He races out of the locker room, right into Sharpay. They run towards the auditorium to practice their dance. The scene shifts once again to Gabriella. She is now performing a chemistry experiment.)

**Gabriella:** Guys, come here. Go ahead and put five grams of this in and that causes it to change from an acidic state. Causing the color to change from pink to blue. Just like those pH test strips. (She looks at the clock.) Oh, gotta go. See you guys later! (Gabriella takes off her goggles and apron and hangs them up as she leaves. We see Ryan coming down a hallway. He stops just as Gabriella comes up and takes his hand.)

**Ryan:** Whoa! (They take off in the direction that Ryan came from.) You're late! (The scene shifts to the music room as Ryan, Gabriella, and Kelsi are rehearsing Breaking Free.)

**Ryan & Gabriella:** ...strength to believe

**Gabriella:** We're soarin'

**Ryan:** Flyin'

**Ryan & Gabriella:** There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. (Sharpay and Troy are running past, but stop at the sound of the singing. This part doesn't make much sense anymore, either.)

**Sharpay:** Bop bop bop, bop to the top...

**Ryan:** If we're tryin…

**Ryan & Gabriella:** Yeah, we're breakin' free. (Sharpay gasps.)

**Troy:** Wow. They sound good. (Sharpay scoffs. She goes to the window in the door and looks in.)

**Ryan:** Like a wave the ocean just...

**Sharpay:** gasps (Turns back around to face Troy.) We have to do something. OK, our callbacks on Thursday and the basketball game and the scholastic decathlon are on Friday. Too bad all these events weren't happening on the same day... at the same time.

**Troy:** Well, that wouldn't work out because then me and Gabriella wouldn't be able to make the callbacks. You would have to…I don't get it.

**Sharpay:** It's the only way, Troy.

**Troy:** Sharpay, I swear…if you make me lose this game, I will never forgive you.

**Sharpay:** I know. (She walks out, singing to herself again. Troy does a Ryanesque calming exercise and follows her.)

Act 1, Scene 27. (East High. Chorus room. Later that afternoon. 1.15.2007)

(Kelsi is working on some music as Ms. Darbus, Sharpay, and Troy enter. Kelsi hides herself.)

**Ms. Darbus:** I don't want to hear about your brother and that Montez girl. So, if you're telling me as a co-president of the drama club that changing the callbacks would be what's best for our theatre program, then I might actually agree with you. (Miss Darbus looks around first before walking off.)

**Troy:** Is that a yes? (Sharpay winks in confirmation and walks out, singing to herself again.)

**Sharpay:** Bop bop bop, up to the top, wipe away your inhibitions. Stomp, stomp, stomp, do the romp and strut your stuff. Bop bop bop, straight to the top...(Kelsi sighs in defeat.)

Act 1, Scene 28. (East High. Hallway. Next morning. 1.16.2007)

(A sign has been posted on the callback sheet reading "CALLBACK AUDITIONS RESCHEDULED TO FRIDAY BEGINNING AT 3:30 PM". Kelsi is staring at the sign as Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and another basketball player arrive.)

**Chad:** No problem at all. It was crazy. man. (Troy notices the look on Kelsi's face and looks at the callback sheet.)

**Troy:** Callbacks the same time as the game? That was not the plan.

**Gabriella:** And the scholastic decathlon.

**Ryan:** Why would she do that?

**Chad:** I smell a rat named Darbus.

**Troy:** Actually, it's not Darbus. It's Sharpay.

**Chad:** And you know something about this? Spill it.

**Troy:** Sharpay said something about changing them all to be on the same day. I didn't know what she was doing. She "had to do something" to "save her show" from "those two meddling children". (Air quotes.) That's you two. (He points at Ryan and Gabriella, who give him "Duh" looks.)

**Chad:** Do you know what I'm gonna do to that over-moosed show dog?

**Troy:** Nothing. We're not gonna do anything to her. Except to sing, maybe. All right, now this is only gonna happen if we all work together. Now who's in? (holds out his hand. Gabriella puts her hand on Troy's. Ryan and Kelsi follow suit.)

**Chad:** You know I'm in. (Chad and Taylor put their hands in the air. They put their hands on top of Kelsi's. The other wildcat does too. Jason and Zeke do some sort of complicated handshake before putting their hands in. Kelsi puts her other hand on top.)

Act 1, Scene 29. (East High. Morning. Friday. 1.19.2007. Callback, Decathlon, and Game Day. Help.)

(Chad, Troy, Jason, and Zeke enter Ms. Darbus's homeroom. Chad and Ryan run around behind Gabriella and Taylor and cover their eyes while Zeke brings over a cake. Troy and Jason follow.)

**Zeke:** A pi pie. (Ryan and Chad remove their hands as Gabriella and Taylor both gasp when they see the cake.)

**Taylor:** Oh my goodness!

**Gabriella:** Oh my gosh!

**Taylor:** What? Thank you! Oh, we have something for you, too.

**Gabriella:** Yeah, come here, look. (They walk over to a marker board that is filled with a large equation and a little diagram of a basketball player about to shoot the ball.)

**Both:**Ta-da!

**Troy:** Oh... it's an equation. (Taylor and Gabriella giggle as they turn the board over to reveal a poster of a large "Wildcat" making a basket with the words "GO! Wildcat Hoopsters" next to it.)

**Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason:** Oh! That's awful. (As they stand appraising the image, Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan begin bombarding the Wildcats with plush basketballs. Next Troy, Zeke, and Jason exit the classroom as Chad brings Sharpay over. Ms. Darbus arrives in time to see the presentation.)

**Chad:** Stay right there. Watch

**Troy:** From our team, to yours. (The entire Wildcat team is in a formation in the hallway. Under their windbreakers they each have a letter printed on their shirt.)

**Wildcats:** G - O - D - R - A - M - A - C - L - U - B

**Troy:** Exclamation point.

**Ms. Darbus:** Well, seems we Wildcats are in for an interesting afternoon. (Behind Ms. Darbus, some students including Gabriella, Ryan, and Taylor have gathered to watch the Wildcats' little presentation.)

**Taylor:** Go. (Taylor, Gabriella, and the rest of the class get back to their seats. Sharpay seems very pleased with the Wildcats offering. Ryan on the other hand...)

**Ryan:** G-O-D... dra.. Go dra... Go dray...

**Sharpay:** Ugh!

**Ryan:** Drame? (The scene shifts to a hallway as the bell rings to signify the end of school. Students from every classroom along the hall fill the empty corridor, all heading to the Wildcats game. The gym is filled to the brim with spectators as the cheerleaders do a routine. The game is about to commence. In the locker room, Coach Bolton goes to have a word with his son.)

**Coach Bolton:** How you feeling?

**Troy:** Nervous.

**Coach Bolton:** Yeah, me too. Wish I could suit up and play alongside you.

**Troy:** Hey, you had your turn.

**Coach Bolton:** You know what I want from you today?

**Troy:** The championship.

**Coach Bolton:** Well, that'll come or it won't. What I want is for you to have fun. I know all about the pressure. And probably too much of it has come from me. What I really want is to see my son having the time of his life playing the game we both love. You give me that, and I will sleep with a smile on my face no matter how the score comes out.

**Troy:** Thanks, Coach.. uh.. Dad. (Coach Bolton gets up and leaves Troy to finish suiting up. The scene shifts to the scholastic decathlon, where the spectators are taking their seats.)

**Announcer:** Welcome to the tenth annual Scholastic Decathlon. The East High Wildcats versus the West High Knights. (The crowd applauds as the team members go and shake hands. The scene shifts to the auditorium.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Hello! Right here, right here. (Kelsi opens the piano and practices her song. The scene moves to Sharpay and Ryan in their dressing room doing a bizarre pre-show ritual. Sharpay hasn't seemed to notice that Ryan's in on the Wildcats' plans. Or that Troy won't be present at the callbacks.)

**Sharpay:** Mah, mah, mah!

**Ryan:** Mah, mah, mah!

**Sharpay:** Eeh! Eeh!

**Ryan:** Ow! Ow!

**Sharpay:** Stop! (She falls in front of Ryan as he catches her. She gets up and puts her hands on his shoulders.) I trust you.

**Ryan:** Energy. (They continue. Back in the auditorium, Ms. Darbus checks the watch of her assistant. The scene shifts to the Wildcats raucously leaving the locker room and heading to the gym.)

**Wildcats:** Whoo!

**Troy:** Come on, let's do it!

**Announcer:** And now introducing your East High Wildcats! (The Wildcats run onto the court. The crowd goes wild.)

**Coach Bolton:** Let's go! Go!

**Announcer:** ...for this championship game between East High and West High! (The Wildcats throw some baskets for the spectators. Meanwhile, the scholastic decathlon starts with Gabriella and her West High opponent writing an equation on their marker boards. The point of which being to see who can finish first. The scene shifts again to the auditorium where Ms. Darbus is giving a speech.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Casting the leads of a show is both a challenge and a responsibility. A joy and a burden. I commend you and all other young artists to hold out for the moon, the sun, and the stars. (Kelsi and the assistant applaud.) Shall we soar together? (She holds out her hand, which Kelsi takes as the assistant takes a picture of them. They sits down, and some of the people who auditioned before start their callbacks. Back in the gym, the Wildcats have just finished a huddle.)

**Wildcats & Coach Bolton:** Wildcats!

**Announcer:** ...the coveted championship trophy! (The Wildcats make their way onto the court and shake hands with the other team. The game begins.) East High wins the opening tip, pushing the ball up the court. (Meanwhile, Gabriella's marker board is filled with the equation and she finishes first. The judge walks over to check the work gives the point to Gabriella. The audience goes crazy and so does Ms. Montez, who is sitting there.)

**Decathlon Announcer:** East High.

**Taylor:** We did it!

**Gabriella:** Great job! (She shakes her opponent's hand. Taylor and Gabriella both check the clock as Taylor opens her laptop.)

**Taylor:** All right, Wildcats, time for an orderly exit from the gym. (Taylor transmits a message that knocks out the power in the gym. The scene shifts back there.)

**Announcer:** And West High pushes the ball around the perimeter on the offensive end. Nice ball movement by West High. Driving the lane... shot is up and... (The scoreboard and the lights start shorting out. The game buzzer sounds.) We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties, uh. (The referee blows his whistle, signaling a timeout.) We've got a timeout on the court here.

**Referee:** We have a problem. Stop the game. Stop the game.

**Announcer:** Referee has signaled timeout. (Chad runs up to Troy and motions for him to get going. Troy leaves. Coach Bolton sees this.) Everyone please remain calm. Taylor opens her laptop again and sends the signal. A few feet away is a beaker filled with a blue liquid, which connected to a Bunsen burner. The liquid starts bubbling releases a foul odor.)

**Gabriella:** Go, go, go, go. (The spectators of the decathlon start leaving their seats. The scene shifts back to the gym.)

**Principal Matsui:** We'll get this figured out real soon. In the meantime, per safety regulations, we need to all make an orderly exit from the gym, please. (The Wildcats leave and head to the auditorium, with the rest of the spectators right behind them. Back in the auditorium, it is evident that the last of the supporting roles has just been castMs. Darbus walks onto the stage flanked by her assistant and Kelsi.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Well done, all. And now for the leads. Ah, Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans (Sharpay gets up and very slowly makes her way up to the stage.) And where is your partner?

**Sharpay:** Um…(She evidently hadn't thought about that. The camera shows Ryan smirk.)…He's coming.

**Ms. Darbus:** The theater, as I have often pointed out, waits for no one, Miss Evans. You, of all people, should know that. (Troy and Gabriella are running down the aisles. Troy runs up on stage to an exasperated Sharpay. Gabriella slips into her seat next to Ryan.)

**Troy:** Wait! Ms. Darbus, wait! I'm ready, I can sing. (The small audience is overwhelmed by the entire rest of the school pouring into the auditorium.)

**Sharpay:** We'll be happy to sing for our fellow students, Ms. Darbus.

**Miss Darbus:** Good. Finally. Get this show on the road. (Sharpay and Troy go backstage. Ms. Darbus, the assistant, and Kelsi all resume their seats. Music starts. Sharpay and Troy separately emerge from backstage wearing very different clothes than they had been three seconds before.

**Troy** Mucho gusto.

**Sharpay:** Ay que fabulosa! (Vocal Trills.) Ay Ay Ay!

**Both:** Arriba!

**Sharpay:** Quiénes Bailar?

**Troy:** Mi la me.

**Sharpay:** I believe in dreaming, shooting for the stars.  
**Troy:** Baby to be number one, you've got to raise the bar.  
**Sharpay:** Kicking and a-scratching, grinding out my best  
**Troy:** Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success  
**Both:** Work our tails off every day. We gotta bump the competition, blow them all away. (Sharpay blows Troy away. He leaps and comes back.)

**Troy:** Caliente.

**Sharpay:** Suave! Yeah we're gonna  
**Both:** Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top  
**Troy:** Slip and slide and ride that rhythm  
**Both:** Jump and hop, hop till we drop  
**Sharpay:** And start again  
**Both:** Zip zap zop, pop like a mop  
**Troy:** Scoot around the corner  
**Both:** Move it to the groove till the music stops. Do the bop bop, bop to the top, don't ever stop. Bop to the top. Gimme, gimme, Shimmy, shimmy. (They shimmy.) Shake some booty and turn around. Flash a smile in their direction.  
**Sharpay:** Show some muscle.  
**Troy:** Do the hustle.  
**Both:** Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop, bop to the top  
**Troy:** Wipe away your inhibitions  
**Both:** Stump, stump, stump do the romp  
**Sharpay:** And strut your stuff  
**Both:** Bop, bop, bop, straight to the top. Going for the glory! We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop…(They start climbing a ladder that has randomly appeared on the stage.)…till we reach the top! Bop to the top! (Sharpay hits Troy's head, so that she stays higher on the ladder. The audience applauds nicely. They take a bow.)

**Sharpay:** Oh, hi! Call me. (She smirks at Ryan and Gabriella and goes backstage. Troy just follows her. Coach Bolton, who arrived towards the end of the song smiles.)

**Miss Darbus:** Well, well, well. That was just terrific. Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez? (Ryan and Gabriella leave their seats. Kelsi takes her place at the piano. Ryan hands Gabriella a microphone. Ryan nods to Kelsi who begins playing the intro to Breaking Free. Gabriella is frozen. Ryan sees this and motions for Kelsi to stop.)

**Gabriella:** I can't do it, Ryan, not with all those people staring at me. (She tries to walk away but Ryan grabs her arm.)

**Ryan:** Hey, hey, look at me, look at me, right at me. Right at me. It'll be like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like kindergarten. (Ryan once again motions for Kelsi to start playing. This time the backdrop comes down.) We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

**Gabriella:** If we're trying, so we're breaking free.

**Ryan:** You know the world can see us in a way that's different that who we are.

**Gabriella:** Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts.

**Both:** But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe…

**Ryan:** We're breaking free!

**Gabriella:** We're soaring!

**Ryan:** Flying!

**Both:** There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

**Ryan: **If we're trying…

**Both:** Yeah, we're breaking free.

**Ryan:** Oh, we're breaking free.

**Gabriella:** Oh.

**Ryan:** Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control?

**Gabriella:** Connected by a feeling, ooh, in our very souls. (She has shed her decathlon coat, revealing a pink shirt and skirt combo.)

**Ryan:** Very souls, ooh.

**Both:** Rising till it lifts us up, so everyone can see…

**Ryan:** We're breaking free!

**Gabriella:** We're soaring!

**Ryan:** Flying!

**Both:** There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

**Ryan: **If we're trying…

**Both:** Yeah, we're breaking free.

**Ryan:** Oh, we're breaking free.

**Gabriella:** Oh. We're running.

**Ryan:** Climbing.

**Both:** To get to that place to be all that we can be.

**Ryan:** Now's the time…

**Both:** So we're breaking free.

**Ryan:** We're breaking free.

**Gabriella:** Ooh, yeah. (The audience starts clapping in rhythm, with Chad at the forefront.)

**Ryan:** More than hope, more than faith…

**Gabriella:** This is true, this is fate!

**Both: **And together we see it coming.

**Ryan:** More than you, more than me!

**Gabriella:** Not a want, but a need!

**Both:** Both of us Breaking free!!

**Gabriella:** Soaring! (The audience is now on its feet. The camera shows Ms. Montez watching happily.)

**Ryan:** Flying. (Ms. Darbus is shown throwing aside her clipboard to join the clapping.)

**Both:** There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying, Yeah we're breaking free.

**Gabriella:** Breaking free. We're running!

**Ryan:** Ooh, climbing!

**Both:** To get to that place to be all that we can be. Now's the time.

**Ryan:** Now's the time.

**Gabriella:** So we're breaking free.

**Ryan:** Oh. We're breaking free.

**Gabriella:** Oh.

**Both:** You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are. (The songs ends. Ryan leans over and kisses Gabriella again. The audience is going insane. Ryan flushes, as he remembers that there is an audience. They walk to the edge of the stage, and take a bow. Ryan throws his black fedora into the crowd, where some girls fight over it.)

**Taylor:** Whoo!

**Boy:** That's amazing!

**Girl:** Amazing, yeah! (The camera moves to Kelsi, who is beaming. She takes a bow and then points to a tech guy, who pulls a rope causing a curtain to fall away, revealing the gym, sometime later, where the championship game has resumed play.)

**Announcer:** And West High pushin' the ball. Fast break. Looking for an open man. Oh, but it's stolen by number 14 (Troy) heading back the other way! East High has the ball! Time is running down on the clock! Looking for an open man. Fake. Swing to the outside. Ball on the perimeter. Look for a man on the inside. Nice screen. Shot's up! And it's good! A 12-foot jump shot as time expires for the victory! East High has won the championship! Your East High Wildcats are champions! Congratulations, East High!

**Crowd:** Troy! Troy! Troy! (Coach Bolton receives the championship trophy.)

**League Man:** Congratulations.

**Coach Bolton:** Thanks. (Coach Bolton brings the trophy over to the Wildcats and hands the trophy to Troy. The rest of the Wildcats lift Troy on their shoulders.)

**Chad:** What team?

**Team:** Wildcats!

**Chad:** What team?

**Team:** Wildcats!

**Chad:** What team?

**Team:** Wildcats!

**Chad:** Wildcats!

**Team:** Get your head in the game!

**Wildcat:** Oh, yeah, bro!

**Coach Bolton:** (He hugs Troy.) I'm proud of you, son!

**Troy:** Aw, thanks, Dad! (Ms. Darbus comes from behind.)

**Ms. Darbus:** Bravo!

**Coach Bolton:** Brava!

**Ms. Darbus:** Ah!

**Boy:** Hey, hey! Troy, you're the man!

**Troy:** No, you! (Sharpay, now in a red dress, runs up to Troy and hugs him from behind.)

**Sharpay:** Congratulations, Wildcat! (Ryan and Gabriella run up behind them as well.)

**Gabriella:** Great job, Troy!

**Troy:** What about your team?

**Gabriella:** We won too! (Troy smiles, and gets frowned at by Sharpay. He takes Sharpay's hand, as Gabriella and Ryan leave. Troy leans in to kiss Sharpay, but Chad ruins it.)

**Chad:** Yo! Team voted you the game ball, Captain!

**Troy:** (He is slightly miffed about losing his chance to kiss Sharpay.) Yeah, thank you. Thanks a lot. (Troy walks off with Sharpay. Taylor runs towards Chad and he takes her into his arms.)

**Chad:** So... you're going with me to the after-party, right?

**Taylor:** Like on a date?

**Chad:** Must be your lucky day. (Taylor squeals and goes over to Gabriella.)  
**Taylor:** Chad just asked me out. (They both squeal. Taylor walks away and Sharpay comes over to Gabriella.)

**Sharpay:** Well, congratulations. I guess I'm going to be the understudy in case you can't make one of the shows, so...break a leg. (Gabriella doesn't understand. Sharpay giggles.) In theater that means good luck. (Ryan smiles at the both of them, and then share a squeal with Gabriella over the victory of the parts in the play. Sharpay is confronted by Zeke.)

**Zeke:** Hey, Sharpay. I'm sorry you didn't get the lead, but I think that you're really good. I admire you so much.

**Sharpay:** And why wouldn't you? Now, bye-bye.

**Zeke:** Oh, wait. I baked you some cookies.

**Sharpay:** Ew.

**Ryan:** Nice game. (He takes the cookies.)

**Zeke:** Thanks. (Camera goes back to Troy, who is with Kelsi.)

**Troy:** Composer, here's your game ball. You deserve it, playmaker.

**Boy:** Yeah! (Kelsi doesn't quite know what to do with the ball.) Whoo, that's what I'm talking about! (Jason comes up behind Kelsi and removes her hat, letting her hair down. He guides her hands and together they shoot the ball to make a basket. Music starts as the ball goes swish.)

**Wildcats:** Oh! All right. Alright, here we go! Together, together, together everyone. Together, together, come on let's have some fun. Together, we're there for each other every time. Together, together come on let's do this right.  
**Troy:** Here and now it's time for celebration. I finally figured out (yeah, yeah) that all our dreams (uh) have no limitations. That's what its all about. (Come on now.)  
**Gabriella:** Everyone is special in their own way. We make each other strong. (We make each other strong) We're not the same, we're different in a good way. Together's where we belong.  
**Wildcats:** We're all in this together once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that…we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come true. Everybody, now! Together, together, together everyone. Together, together, come on let's have some fun. Together, we're there for each other every time. Together, together come on let's do this right.  
**Ryan:** We're all here and speaking out with one voice. We're gonna rock the house. (rock the house) The party's on (unh) now everybody make some noise, come on scream and shout.  
**Sharpay:** We've arrived because we stuck together, champions one and all!  
**Wildcats:** We're all in this together once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that…we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come…we're all in this together when we reach we can fly, know inside, we can make it. We're all in this together once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it. Wildcats sing along. Yeah, you really got it going on. Wildcats in the house, everybody say it now. Wildcats everywhere, wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it, let's get to it, time to show the world. (Instrumental dance break.) Hey! Oh! Hey! Oh! All right, here we go! We're all in this together once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that…we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come…we're all in this together when we reach we can fly, know inside, we can make it. We're all in this together once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it. Wildcats everywhere, wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it, let's get to it, come on everyone! (The music plays on, and Troy joins with Sharpay, Ryan with Gabriella, Chad with Taylor, and Jason with Kelsi. Martha dances. The end credits roll.) Wildcats sing along. Yeah, you really got it going on. Wildcats in the house, everybody say it now. Wildcats everywhere, wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it, let's get to it, time to show the world! Wildcats sing along. Yeah, you really got it going on. Wildcats in the house, everybody say it now. Wildcats everywhere, wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it, let's get to it, come one everyone!

Act 1, Scene 30. (East High. Gym. Later that night.)

(After all the commotion has subsided, Zeke is the only one left in the gym. Suddenly, Sharpay appears.)

**Sharpay:** (She has one of Zeke's cookies in hand, and some of the cookie in her mouth.) These cookies are genius! The best things I've ever tasted! (She tosses the remains of the cookie behind her.) Will you make some more for me, Zeke? (Sharpay takes off after Zeke who has now started trying to get away from Sharpay. Sharpay catches him.)

**Zeke:** I might even make you a Crème Brûlée. (Zeke smiles in victory. Troy appears at the door and smiles. Zeke waves at him. He waves back. And you know Sharpay only likes Zeke for the cookies.)

FADE TO BLACK

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!!!**


End file.
